1. The present invention relates to a bag folding machine for folding thin plastic bags, such as polyethylene bags, comprising two bag folding arrangements which alternately fold thin plastic bags in two so that the trailing half of the preceding folded bag folded by one of the bag folding arrangements and the leading half of the succeeding folded bag folded by the other bag folding arrangement overlap each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an elongate sheet of successive polyethlene bags demarcated with perforations is supplied in a roll. In using the polyethylene bags wound in a roll to put an article, such as food, in the polyethylene bag each polyethylene bag must be torn off along the perforations with both hands. Furthermore: such a roll of continuous polyethytene bags must be supported rotatably on a stand and such an arrangement is inadequate for the household use of polyethylene bags. Accordingly, a package containing individual polyethylene bags so that the polyethylene bags can readily be pulled out from the package one at a time has been desired.